Nour's Yithian Conspiracy Theory
*9:15 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 goes on the internet, looking for old computers..... for nostalgic purposes, duh * NourGodly1592: Hmm... * 9:16 User909 Nour finds an Amiga 4000 for sale. It's pretty cheap * 9:16 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Heh * Jareck.smith has come to chat. Weegee has followed. * 9:16 TheEnderGamer I bet AD doesn't know what Amiga is * Hello Jareck * 9:16 User909 Hey Jareck * 9:16 Jareck.smith Hi * ... * 9:17 TheEnderGamer Sreegee is looking for plushes on the internet to make his new series * 9:17 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: A-ha! I love this computer, does it have the diskettes for games? * 9:17 ADgee Missingno appears in Nour's screen * 9:18 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Wait, what?! * NourGodly1592: You again? * 9:18 User909 Sreegee finds two online stores dedicated solely to plushes * 9:18 ADgee The screen is replaced by the blue screen of death * 9:18 TheEnderGamer Missing. No: I AM ERROR * more references * Sreegee: This'll be good. * 9:18 Jareck.smith Sanic is now near * Nourish * 9:18 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: GOD! * 9:18 Jareck.smith Nour * 9:18 NourGodly1592 what? * 9:18 Jareck.smith Hi * 9:19 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I cannot even buy an old computer * 9:19 ADgee The PC over heats and explodes * 9:19 TheEnderGamer Actually no wait * 9:19 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Argh * NoruGodly1592: I have to repair it again... * 9:19 Jareck.smith (Mr.krabs) * 9:20 TheEnderGamer Sreegee looks at games that humans have * 9:20 Jareck.smith * 9:20 TheEnderGamer Sreegee sees Geometry Dash * Sreegee: Intresting concept * 9:20 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I want to buy an old computer.. * 9:21 ADgee The light on Nour's house defuses * 9:21 TheEnderGamer Sreegee tries out Geometry Dash * 9:21 NourGodly1592 No AD * Why target me? * Gosh * 9:22 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: This game is cool * 9:22 ADgee Lemme fix it * A last-tech PC falls on Nour's head * done * 9:22 User909 The computer had W8 * 9:23 TheEnderGamer lol * nour is doomed * 9:23 NourGodly1592 I cannot roleplay like that * 9:23 ADgee ok * I'll stop * 9:23 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 repairs his computer and then goes to buy Amiga 4000 * 9:24 User909 Nour buys an used Amiga 4000 for 400 bucks. * 9:24 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Such loving way to re-visit my first computer * NourGodly1592: I think I have the diskettes somewhere * 9:25 ADgee There was a wireless keyboard and mouse in offer for -40% of 9000$ * 2late * 9:25 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 goes to his basement room, tries to find the diskettes of games * 9:26 TheEnderGamer Sreegee starts playing Happy Weegls * 9:26 User909 Nour finds Gauntlet 2 and Deluxe Galaga * 9:26 ADgee There was a strange USB * DAAAAAAANGIT * 9:26 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: A-ha! * NourGodly1592: I knew I would find them somewhere * 9:27 TheEnderGamer Nour also finds the cruddy version of Mortal Kombat 1 for the Amiga * 9:27 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Nah, it was choppy * 9:28 User909 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmZm7bvvEC0 * 9:28 TheEnderGamer Yep * 9:28 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 goes and tries to turn on the Amiga * 9:29 User909 The Amiga is now on. * 9:29 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 grabs the controller and plugs in the Amiga and plays as usual * 9:31 User909 The games are a little glitchy, but nothing that makes them unplayable. * Jareck.smith has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. * 9:31 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Heh, they are old, but I'm happy with them * NourGodly1592: Better than my newest games, actually * NourGodly1592: I don't think that this legendary machine would fail * 9:33 User909 The computer starts heating up * 9:33 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Ow... * NourGodly1592: At least I have this fan here * NourGodly1592 puts an external fan to the Amiga and turns the fan on * 9:34 TheEnderGamer Heh, once you two start an RP it ends up in a direction where no-one can join * 9:34 User909 lol * 9:34 ADgee yup * looool * 9:35 User909 The games eventually stop working. * 9:35 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: What the?\ * NourGodly1592: I do not see any flaws there * NourGodly1592 ejects and inserts the diskettes again * 9:36 User909 Nour finds a file called YITH_REPORT.TXT * 9:36 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: What the? * 9:36 User909 There were many of those files on the desktops. * 9:36 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 clicks the file * NourGodly1592: Hmm... * 9:38 User909 File: CURRENT MISSION STATUS: The Yithians have turned their back on us and used us as their shells. Half of the population is now Yithian. I don't know if i can do this. The government tried to cover all this information...and right they are, this is the most terrifying thing i had to deal in my whole life. The Yithians are not the good paladins we thought they were...hopefully this ends soon. * 9:39 TheEnderGamer Yep * It's official * 9:39 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Wait, what? * 9:39 TheEnderGamer I can't join this RP * 9:39 User909 I'M TRYING ENDER * JUST * WAIT * 9:39 NourGodly1592 * 9:39 TheEnderGamer i was making a joke * 9:39 NourGodly1592 Total meltdown * 9:39 TheEnderGamer i wasn't complaining * 9:39 User909 * 9:40 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Did the owner keep his personal files? * NourGodly1592: Let's find out * NourGodly1592 explores the computer * 9:41 ADgee Idk what to say * 9:41 TheEnderGamer Ye * Same * * 9:41 User909 Nour finds terrifying information about the Great Race of Yith, AKA Yithians. Those creatures were masters in genetic engineering and created a superweapon they called "The Flying Polyps", which later rebelled against them, but the Yithinas got them "under control". The Yithians were said to be shapeshifters and could project their minds through time into other species. The Yithians were said to have a big influence under every single government in every single timeline. * 9:42 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Whaa? * NourGodly1592: I need to print out this information now * 9:42 User909 Sreegee finds nothing but rope swing and bottle run maps on Happy Wheels * 9:42 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 plugs in his own dot matrix printer and tries to print the information * 9:43 TheEnderGamer *weegls * 9:43 User909 k * Nour prints the information * 9:43 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Hmm, maybe I can try to find some Sword Throw levels, those are always good. * Sreegee searches "sword throw" * 9:44 User909 The files eventually auto-delete after some time * 9:44 ADgee Can I add a file? * 9:44 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: O__o * 9:44 User909 Sreegee finds out most sword throw maps were something like: -KILL WEEGEE SWORD THROW -STAB WEEGEE SWORD THROW -SLASH WEEGEE'S HEAD OFF SWORD THROW -SWORD THROW KILL KILL WEEGEE * (If you're not going to change my information, then it's ok) * 9:45 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Did he accessed the computer remotely? * 9:45 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Pff, stupid Weegee haters. * 9:45 ADgee k * 9:45 User909 The computer starts communicating with Nour through the terminal * Computer: Back off * 9:46 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: WHAT THE? * 9:46 TheEnderGamer Sreegee searches for "ball throw" * 9:46 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Even a voice synthesizer? * 9:46 TheEnderGamer Has anyone here played Happy Wheels? * 9:46 User909 Yes * 9:46 NourGodly1592 here * 9:46 TheEnderGamer k then * Ever since I started playing it (which was yesterday ) I've been hooked * 9:47 ADgee Ya * 9:47 User909 Computer: You have uncovered a secret hidden for years. We cannot let you spread this. * 9:47 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Uh, about the civilization you have talked about? * 9:47 ADgee Nour finds another file,an executable file to be exact * 9:48 TheEnderGamer Sonic.exe to be exact (jk) * 9:48 User909 Computer: The Yithians will soon conquer the universe. As you now know, we have influence on every single government out there, including yours, Nour. * 9:48 ADgee And a folder containing some another files * 9:49 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 *on mind*: How did he know my name? * 9:49 ADgee What about what I sai * said* * 9:49 User909 Computer: How you ask? We're everywhere. * 9:49 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: HOW DID YOU READ MY MIND? * 9:50 User909 Computer: He he. We're more than a simple alien race. * 9:50 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: That's really illogical for a person that communicates on an old computer that doesn't have even a single communication devices... Not even IRC * 9:50 User909 Computer: I'm just showing you our powers. In fact, nothing you see in this computer is real. It's all in your head * 9:50 ADgee what about the file * 9:51 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Wait, what? * NourGodly1592 shakes his head * 9:51 User909 The computer shuts down * 9:51 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: .... * NourGodly1592: No... no no nO NO NO NO! * NourGodly1592: I must be imagining * 9:53 TheEnderGamer lol * I was playing a Pogo Jump level * on Happy Wheels * 9:53 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Whatever the case, I must hide the papers right now * 9:53 ADgee Nour finds a strange disk named H8_U * 9:53 TheEnderGamer And my face hit one of the poles * And my head snapped off * 9:53 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 puts the papers in his safe * 9:54 User909 ???: Nah ah. We're already on our way * 9:54 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: WHAT? YOU AGAIN? * NourGodly1592 shakes his head * NourGodly1592: I must tell M. Weegeepede about it now * NourGoly1592 tries to go outside * 9:55 ADgee Why my actions keep getting deleted * 9:55 User909 Nothing kills Nour * 9:55 ADgee ignored* * 9:55 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Phew * NourGodly1592 has the papers in hand, and goes to M. Weegeepede's house * 9:56 TheEnderGamer Sreegee sees Nour out the window * 9:56 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 looks worried * 9:56 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: I wonder what he's doing with all that paper * 9:56 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 knocks the door * 9:56 User909 M.Weegeepede answers * M.Weegeepede: Hey Nour! * 9:56 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 looks left and right * NourGodly1592: I need you in a secret right now * 9:57 User909 M.Weegeepede: You look worried. What happened? * 9:57 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I will tell you, just let me enter * 9:57 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Hmm, they look busy, maybe I shouldn't invade their privacy * 9:58 User909 M.Weegeepede: Alright, you can come in * 9:58 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592 enters the house * NourGodly1592: Read this papers * those* * 9:59 User909 M.Weegeepede grabs the paper * 9:59 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: But, I do not want you to ever spread it, please * 9:59 User909 M.Weegeepede: Hmmmm... M.Weegeepede: I'll make sure this doesn't EVER be known to ANYONE M.Weegeepede burns the papers using a Meltdown Beam * 10:00 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Do you know any information about those race? * 10:00 User909 M.Weegeepede: I know everything about the Great Yithians, actually * 10:00 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Great * NourGodly1592: I want to know their powers * 10:01 User909 M.Weegeepede: Powers huh? They can do this... Nour starts feeling sleepy * 10:01 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I think... I... have....n.... * NourGodly1592 fell down * 10:02 User909 Nour wakes up in a dark windowless room * 10:02 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: AH! * NourGodly1592: Where am I? * 10:03 User909 Nour hears distant clicks and scraping sounds * 10:04 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Who is tha? * that* * 10:06 User909 The room was locked by a stone door full of moss * 10:07 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Stone door? * NourGodly1592: Seems easy to break * NourGodly1592 turns his hand into metal and punches the door * 10:07 User909 The door breaks apart easily. Some of the moss sticks to Nour's skin * 10:08 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Ew. * NourGodly1592 removes the moss * 10:08 User909 The moss is too sticky to be removed. It starts piercing Nour's skin * 10:08 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: AH! * NourGodly1592: I will take there of it later * 10:09 User909 Nour can hear some hysterical clicking, almost like a laugh * 10:09 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: God. * NourGodly1592 explores the place * 10:10 User909 Nour could feel the presence of a crowd around him, but couldn't see anyone * The clicking noise was constant * And the moss began to swarm through Nour's skin * 10:10 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: OW! * NourGodly1592 injects local anesthetic at the moss and begins to cut the moss skin off for safety's sake * NourGodly1592 then puts the surgical tape around the cutted areas * 10:11 User909 Nour finds out the moss pierced much deeper than he expected. It was entering his veins and his nervous system * He starts feeling dizzy * 10:11 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: What the? * NourGodly1592: .... * 10:12 User909 Nour falls asleep again * He wakes up strapped in a table * 10:12 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: What the? * NourGodly1592: Where am I? * 10:13 User909 ???: I say we turn him into a Mi-Go1 ???: No, even better! Let's turn him into a Ghoul! ???: No...i know something better... * 10:13 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Who are you guys?! * 10:13 User909 Nour starts feeling extreme pain. He felt his body being ripped apart * 10:14 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: AHHH! * NourGodly1592: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! * 10:14 ADgee Can I do the Meanwhile thingy now * 10:14 User909 ???: Shhhhh, it will be over soon. You will meet your friends soon... * (I'm almost finished) * 10:14 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: NO WAY! * 10:14 User909 Nour faints * 10:14 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: .... * 10:15 User909 Nour wakes up next to a mansion. It wasn't his or Magna's * 10:15 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Where am I? * 10:15 User909 Nour spoke with a clicking and crackling voice * Nour sees Sreegee in the window of the mansion * Sreegee, on the other hand, sees this: * * 10:16 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: What the heck is that? * 10:16 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: SREEGEE, HELP ME! * 10:16 ADgee Now? * 10:17 User909 Sreegee noticed the beetle-thing was asking for help * 10:17 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Nour? Is that you? * no wait * Can he hear him talking? * 10:17 User909 Yes. But the voice is different * 10:17 TheEnderGamer ok then * Sreegee: How do you know my name? * 10:18 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: I'M NOUR! I THINK THOSE IDIOTS HAVE TRANSFORMED ME * 10:18 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Hmm... How can I be sure? * 10:18 ADgee Nnn....o...www? * 10:18 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Do you remember my thread about asking me? * NourGodly1592: In Weegia? * 10:19 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Yes, but anyone could see that. * 10:19 NourGodly1592 NourGodly1592: Argh * NourGodly1592: Trust me... Please * NourGodly1592: Do I have to break my leg to trust me? * 10:20 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Ok then. I kinda don't trust you, but ok. * Sralleo and Srushee walk in * Sralleo: What and who is that? * Sreegee: Apparently it's Nour, but I'm not so sure. Category:Unfinished Roleplays